The Lost Ones
by little-wolf246
Summary: Three different people in Beacon Hills have three very different- very serious - problems. Cutting, anorexia, and pill popping. Will they find help, or will they continue their bad habits? (Rated M for adult themes such as cutting, anorexia, and pill popping)
1. Stiles' Story

Stiles' Story

The razor cut into Stiles' forearm as blood seeped out. Salty tears made his face slick and shiny. Soft cries filled the boy's light blue room as he made more and more cuts. His pain and suffering was washing away with each and every swipe of the razor's edge, he could feel himself finally able to relax.

Derek turned the corner and the smell of blood infiltrated his nose. It wasn't just any blood, he's smelt it before. The smell frightened him, made him more alert. The blood he had smelt so many times in the past, for it was Stiles' blood. His heart hammered against his ribcage as he would kill anything that dared to touch him.

He ran down the street and stood in front of the Stilinski house. The Sheriff's car was gone and every light but Stiles' was off in the house. Derek knew he couldn't just open the most likely locked door so he jumped quietly to the roof walking over to the window that led to Stiles' room. The closer he went the smell became more pungent as did the smell of tears. He was sure someone – Stiles more likely – could hear his heart pumping wildly, which didn't help at all.

The razor cut another cut and Stiles' smiled a bit as he relished the feeling. This helped him or as he thought. After the death his mother he started to have panic attacks and he clenched his fists so tight his nails pierced his skin. Soon he realized this was his resort to deal with it. Sure he was tough on the outside; he had to be in a town full of mythical creatures. Then on the inside he was fragile, unstable, and weak. This wasn't only caused by his mother but his childhood as well. Stiles knew he was attracted to guys and he was okay with it, but society wasn't. So Lydia was his cover. She was ideal as she obtained this unreachable perfection that not even Jackson could reach. Sure he faked that he was head over heels for her, but he truly wanted to be friends. Just like Stiles she was teased for being smart, and she pretended to be dumb for the crowd; acting opposite to hide the truth that may have been friends.

His window rattled and he froze as he saw Derek looking at him and his eyes looked at his arm. Derek raced over holding his hand that held his pain killer. Stiles put his bleeding arm behind his back knowing Derek wasn't that stupid, but it was his main reaction.

"Hey…uh Derek buddy, I need to grab my dad from work so yeah…" Stiles said his heart shaking him from within.

"He has his car Stiles." Derek said looking at Stiles' arm that he tried to hide. "Let me see." He commanded. Stiles shook his head like a little two year old with new tears forming. For the first time he saw how frail and broke his little red was. His mind couldn't bare the amount of fear, pain, loss, and depression that radiated off Stiles. Derek reached to Stiles' arm and pulled it from behind his now shaken body. From first contact blood covered his hand which made him suppress a shiver of fear of what he was about to see. Then his eyes landed on the fresh marks and also past marks behind them.

"Derek do you not understand that I need to pick up my dad…like now?!" Stiles pressed freeing his arm from the werewolf's grasp. Derek held him there as tears fell down his already wet and pale cheeks.

"Come on." Derek said and pulled him into his own bathroom. Once inside Derek looked around for something until he realized what he was going for him.

"In the shower…" Stiles muttered sniffling a little. For the first time someone found out about this, and it killed him. He barely knew Derek yet he saw the worry and sorrow in his eyes for him. Quite honestly it could have been his dad who found out which may have been worse, but then again Derek was a cold sourwolf. Did he care though? After all he was about to clean my wounds and battle scars.

Derek found the washcloth in the shower and turned to Stiles who was silently crying. It scarily shook Derek to his very core that he hid under a cold, mean, heartless surface. He swept the thought and feeling away returning to the young boy's side and turning on the water to warm dampening the cloth and then softly and quietly cleaned up Stiles' arm. The more he cleaned the arm the more layers of scars he saw; he never noticed them. Well then again he never wore short sleeves. There must have been a lot to Stiles he didn't know, but in a way he was afraid to find out. He always saw a little, trouble making, ADHD, no good teen; but now Derek had the gut wrenching feeling he underestimated Stiles.

"Why are you doing this?" Stiles asked interrupting Derek's deep thought.

Derek hesitated at the question only huffing, "I don't know…because I was just walking and I smelt your blood. So I'm helping." Stiles could tell it was more than that the big bad wolf was practically shaking while he cleaned the almost non-bloody arm. Why though, it's not like I was a part of the pack or someone he intentionally cared for. Is it sudden change of heart, or something that's lasted longer? That thought surprised Stiles as he realized he sort of had feelings for the guy.

"How long have you been doing this?" Derek asked finishing cleaning the boy's many wounds.

Stiles couldn't find words, froze, almost fell to the ground in tears but he caught the now sobbing Stiles he'd never seen. Derek held his frail body close as Stiles' firsts held his gray shirt. The more Stiles cried the closer he held him. The mix of emotions coming from the both of them was mind blowing, but he managed to keep his cool for him.

"You don't have to talk about it." Derek soothed as the boy looked up at him with puffy eyes.

"N-n-no…I think I s-s-should" Stiles said between sharp intakes of air as he led him back to his room crawling back to Stiles' bed. He just stood here looking at Stiles almost waiting for something to happen, but Stiles only looked up at him and patted next to him.

Derek sat next to him in his blubbering mess and waited until he was calm enough to talk. That was a long time though.

"It started with my mom's death…" He started looking at Derek only to see understanding and care in his oddly soft green/blue eyes. "Then I started to get these panic attacks, and then when I pierced my skin it took the pain away. So I kept doing it over and over until it just became a habit, a habit that stopped the attacks." He said and took a deep breath recovering from the mass of pain filled words he confessed.

Derek looked at him and sighed, "You're leaving a part of it out." Of course he could know he was. Stiles opened his mouth but no words escaped but only a little huff of air. "I don't…I don't want to talk about it." He said flatly getting his tears under control as he didn't want to share about his childhood school days to Derek fucking Hale. What was with this guy one moment he's wolfed out slashing his uncle's throat, and now he's like the most caring most understanding person in the world. Stiles didn't understand how but he felt now safe with this side; well with both sides of Derek, but he just wanted the razor blade back at the same time. That razor and the other sharp things hidden were his security blanket, a way to escape the real world and let the pain literally ooze away.

He looked at Stiles like he was his little sister. Soft, fragile, and most of all loved. He didn't think Stiles knew but somehow he managed to love this boy. He wasn't even an adult yet, but he needed him. Lately during the full moon not only would he think of his family that has long past, but him. "You don't have too." Derek finally said and Stiles' eyes locked on his. Oh did that look kill Derek; he felt like he was withering into a helpless nothing. Stiles' breathing increased, his heart rattled hard in his chest, he even started to shake. He was having a panic attack.

"Give…give me the razor." Stiles begged him with new tears forming in his eyes even a few fell rewetting his soft cheeks. Derek couldn't give it to him, let alone see him cut his beautiful pale skin once more. So he took the risk, jumped off the point of no return and leaned in kissing Stiles softly on the lips. Stiles' breath hitched, his shaking stopped, and he even kissed back. His lips were soft and smooth; he was egger to kiss back too which sort of surprised the wolf.

Derek pulled away and looked breathless. "H-how did you know it would work?"

"I didn't." Derek admitted as he looked at him like he just won a million dollars. Stiles had to admit that the kiss was everything he dreamed of and more. It was like he was on cloud nine for a few seconds, like the biggest sugar rush of his life. "Why did you…uh…um…you know…kiss me?" He asked as Derek tensed.

"Because I wanted to…and it was stupid I'm…" Derek said as he never got to finish the damn sentence because of course Stiles was Stiles. His lips crashed with Derek's and he kissed back. This time the kiss was more intense, more passionate; needier that the first one they shared. Stiles put a hand over his heart and his other intertwined within his black messy hair.

"And I'd do it again." Stiles said pulling away.

Stiles didn't know what he was doing until his lips were happily on the sourwolf's lips, but he didn't regret it. Not only was it amazing but it calmed his down.

"Stay…if…if you leave I'll find something else to…you know." He said quietly pointing to his already healing arm. Derek's heart beat was audible and fast as he said the collection of words. Eventually they both laid down and Derek's arm wrapped around his waist and held him close as if he was the man's lifeline.

"Derek?" Stiles asked turning off the light.

"Hmm?" He responded with his eyes already closed.

"Thank you." Little red said with tears falling down. Derek chuckled a bit and wiped away the boy's tears with a wipe of his thumb; and with that the two fell fast asleep waiting to tackle the next day…together.

**Hey bro's! So my computer crashed and deleted Say Again so FUCK IT! I came up with this and I really like it. Review if I should do more of this with others of the cast but Sterek is the most understandable and relatable. I hope you liked and yeah.**

**Stay classy,**

**Anna**


	2. Lydia's Story

Lydia's Story

She leaned over to toilet shoving her two skinny fingers down her throat allowing bile to rise and flow out of her mouth like a damn sprinkler. Sure there were other ways but she'd been doing this for so damn long it was just how things played out. She weakly got up on her feet and walked to the mirror in her bathroom. Bags outlined the bottom of her eyes, she was pale and sweaty, her mouth tasted of foulness.

Nothing makeup, a shower, and some toothpaste couldn't fix. She hopped into the cool shower and let the day wash away from her fare skin for a while before getting out and brushing her teeth slowly. She felt better but needed makeup to look better. That was the main goal of her existence, right? She didn't question her family method she fixed her makeup and got dressed.

"Lydia! Allison's here for dinner!" Mom hissed from downstairs. This is the one thing she hated the most; her mother, but she's the one who got her here with the clothes, brains…and the body.

Allison held her hand to the door and knocked hard waiting for Lydia to open it as usual, but not this time her mother – more like her older sister, they looked practically the same – answered the door. Ms. Martin smiled at her and looked up the stairs. "Lydia! Allison's here for dinner!" She snapped making Allison jump. Lydia rushed down moments later with her eyebrows meeting her hair line.

"Hey Allison!" Lydia said with a smug smile pulling Allison into the house. She smiled back and shook Ms. Martin's hand. She left the room and walked to the heavenly smell wafting from the kitchen. Lydia grabbed her hand and walked up to her room closing the door behind them.

"So how was Scott's?" Lydia asked while not containing a smile.

Allison roller her eyes, "Well coming from that smile I think you know how it was." Now she couldn't help but smile and laugh a bit. She laughed for the first time since forever. It stunned her for a moment as she did it.

Memories of her childhood came back as she was supposed to be perfect; not for her but her mother. Ever since her father left the crazy woman who was her mother she's been turned Lydia into a Barbie. To this unreachable perfection that not even Lydia herself can reach. Her mother always said that she was her copy…just to make up her mistakes.

"Lydia? Are you okay….you're spacing out." Allison said pulling her best friend out of her trance. She looked at her with a pain in her eyes Allison couldn't put her finger on. Her mother called for dinner and we walked gingerly down stairs. Something was off about her best friend though, more than usual. She knew Lydia kept certain things from others, but maybe she was at her limit of secrecy.

We sat and mother served our plates mine was much smaller than that of Allison's, and her mother did this on purpose. She glared at her mother who shot her a fake ass smile. Allison didn't suspect a thing.

"So I hear there's a lacrosse game coming up." Mother quipped as Allison nodded.

"Yeah Jackson and Scott are leading us to state." Lydia said and Allison's eyebrows rose. Something was going on between them and for some reason it didn't seem all that good. Ms. Martin seemed a bit snappier, and Lydia seemed paler and slower; sluggish even. This worried Allison and made her wonder what was going on when her bestie was at home.

"Good." Mother snapped and got another scoop of veggies. Lydia reached for the spoon as well and she swatted her hand away. She looked at her mother and tears flowed in her eyes. Mother excused herself and walked quickly to her bedroom not looking back. Lydia let her only parent down and it was because she was being selfish with the veggies. She was even sounding crazy, she felt like she needed to make it up. Lydia darted for her personal bathroom.

"Lydia!" Allison called as the strawberry blonde ran from the table right after her mother. Allison sprang to her feet and ran after Lydia only to have the door shut in her face. She reopened it to the sound of gagging. Running to the bathroom she was Lydia shoving her fingers down her throat. A gasp escaped her mouth as her friend – more like sister – vomited into the toilet. She ran over with all thought leaving her head to stop Lydia.

"Lydia stop!" Allison screamed yanking her away from the toilet.

"N-n-no! Please Allison!" She cried reaching for the rim but missed my millimeters. She cried as her sane friend held her away from the only thing she did right though her mother's eyes. The one thing that kept her mother happy was her self-perfection; the thing that saved her mom from drowning depression her father caused. Or was it her fault, did she do something that made them split, did she cause this pain upon herself?

Lydia's gaze me met hers as tears sprang forth and she held her friend close. "All-Allison I'm sorry I…I just." Lydia started before she became a sobbing mess. She sat on the floor and Lydia stayed in the hug Allison's arms provided.

"Why…Lydia?" She asked as Lydia tried her best to tame the tears and looked at her with molten lava for eyes.

"All…" Lydia began holding back tears, "All for my mom. I was her copy to be what…what she couldn't be." Her friend said and buried her face in her hands. Even for a silly human she could feel how much she needed to live up to her mother's wishes. Was it her father? Was this some sort of sick redemption to prove to her man that Lydia is perfect, that he could come back? In a way it sickened the brunette but also made her respect for Lydia Martin soar. Not for her doing this, but she put on a game face for the crowd much like Stiles. A few nights ago Derek found Stiles cutting himself and hiding his true self over a mask. Lydia wasn't much different.

"I'm sorry…" Lydia cried as her friend just sat in silence.

"No…this is nothing to be sorry for. I'll help." Allison said as she looked at her. She couldn't stop…not now not ever. This was for her parents for whom she failed; she couldn't just change that. Maybe she could though maybe Allison could really help. This could kill her, but she wasn't so sure she could stop. From thirteen she did this, but now it's gotten out of control.

"Really?" She squeaked.

"Yeah you're like a sister, and if you need help I'm here." Allison said. Lydia didn't know what to say. She was ready to jump the gun and hop aboard, but maybe it was for the best if she stop. Lydia stood up weak from crying and vomiting and Allison soon followed.

"Thanks…you're a good friend." Lydia said with a real smile and hugged her. Allison felt like it was her job to help as someone who pretended to be strong was really weak under it.

"Now…let's go get seconds?" Allison asked with a playful smile and Lydia nodded with puffy eyes.

Maybe this was all a delusion, and it was her doing this for a fake goal; and in the end it was.

**There's a second chapter in the Lost Ones four part series. I hope you like it and more is on the way!**

**Stay classy,**

**Anna**


	3. Melissa's Story

Melissa's Story

Scott pulled up back home and let out a sigh of relief. He'd just found out about his best friend's problem. Sure he knew Stiles wasn't always brave and he was gay. Scott was cool with it, in fact he embraced it; but he didn't know it was that bad that he needed to cut the pain away. He never smelt blood on him before even after he became a wolf.

He shook it off and shut off his engine to hear muffled cries from inside. His heart flipped, is stomach fell to the floor, his mouth went dry as he realized his mother was crying. His mind went on overdrive almost ripping the car door off in a fear trance. He ran inside with inhuman speed following the crying from is mom; eventually finding her in her bathtub crying with pills and empty bottles scattered everywhere.

"Mom!?" She heard her son yelp. Her head snapped up and she stopped sniffling.

"Scott…um…everything's fine. I'll go make dinner." Melissa said wiping her tried eyes getting up and trying to walk past her only son.

"Mom…" Scott warned.

She kept walking but he held her there.

"Mom…stop." He said making her feel weak. She didn't let it weaken her much; she had to stay strong for Scott. Damn Shawn…he left, he was the one who ended the McCall family. She looked at her son and his eyes were full with worry and confusion. This broke her; she cried soon being enveloped into her son's arms.

"Mom…why?" He asked breaking the silence.

It took a moment for her to respond but he couldn't come up with a good reason of why his mother would do a thing as take pills she didn't need. The thought frightened the teen werewolf, but he stayed strong, for his mom. Her breathing slowed and her crying stopped in his shoulder as she looked back at him with a frown.

"Just something's are getting to me…I uh…I'm sorry Scott." Mom said holding back a sob as a shutter ripped through her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Scott asked. It didn't come across her that he would want an explanation for the haze she was still in blurred her senses. Melissa's heart rattled her chest as she breathed in hard and led her son to her bed and they sat on the edge. She couldn't find words to say how it started, how embarrassed and how ashamed she was.

"I…uh, it started when your father left. I didn't know how to deal with it…one thing led to another and…" Mom hesitated. The pain and sorrow in her words was enough to kill him, or to let the true Alpha in him claw to get free. To hunt down his dad and kill him for the pain he's caused on what's left of the McCall family. It wasn't fair that his mother was like this, it wasn't fair that pills were her only way out.

"and then I took them." She finished seeing her son's eyes flash the new red.

"You're mad…look Scott..." She started but couldn't finish.

"I'm not mad at you…I'm mad at _him_." Her son seethed sounding overprotective, and demonic. Tears and love overwhelmed her as he pulled him into a hug. She was going to change, for him, for her last sting to reality which was her son.

"Come on…help me get rid of them I guess." Mom said and smiled weakly. Her hesitated made him see this was going on for a while, but she was stopping not for dad, for work, for him. It made him gain some control, and made him love his mom so much more.

He nodded, "Okay…and I'll help you." He said and they got up and walked over to the bathroom.

"So Stiles' told you guys huh?" Mom said and took him almost off his feet.

"How…you…what?!" He asked tilting his head like a confused puppy. (HAHA dog joke!)

"He cut too deep once and came to me for help. I swore not to tell a soul." Melissa replied while her son just laughed and picked up her old savoir, but in the end her savoir was her one and only Scott.

**I didn't know the dad's name so I named him Shawn…yeah eat it. Leave a review and one more left which is Peter Hale so hold on it ain't over yet.**

**Stay classy,**

**Anna**


End file.
